X - MEN 3 DAYS OF FUTURE PAST
by jman007
Summary: A GROUP OF FUTURE WARRIORS TRAVEL BACK TO STOP A NIGHTMARISH FUTURE FROM COMING TO PAST (THIS VERSION HAS NO PHONY MIND BODY JUMPING INTO YOUR YOUNGER SELF) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ALSO GO BACK AND REVIEW X - 2 AND X COTA
1. Chapter 1

X – MEN 3

DAYS OF FUTURE PAST

CHAPTERS

1\. RIPPLES THROUGH TIME

PART 1. ASSASSINATION

PART 2. 2035

2\. THE RESISTANCE

3\. TRAINING

4\. MAGNETO

5\. 1987

PART 1. X – MEN

PART 2. RESCUE MISSION

6\. UNITED WE STAND

7\. GAMBIT

8\. NIMROD

9\. RECKONING

PART 1. NO MORE SENTINELS

PART 2. X

10\. BACK TO THE FUTURE

11\. LEGACY VIRUS

12\. HERE WE GO AGAIN

PART FOR PRESIDENT

PART 2. PRICE OF PEACE

13\. ALL OR NOTHING

14\. THE FACE OF WAR

EPILOGUE. CORSAIR

CHAPTER 1. RIPPLES THROUGH TIME

PART 1. ASSASSINATION

It is the year 1987, the seventh of April and President Robert Kelley is the most beloved President the world over. This is Kelley's third year of his second term in office as President of the United States. His gun bill passed, he got the Mutant Registration Act passed and then reversed it. Shot down the Sentinel Program and decreased the national debt. And with the help of Charles Xavier he created Mutant help centers across the country.

Soon it is Easter and the national Easter egg roll held on the front lawn of the White House. The perfect time and place for an Assassination. Gambit walks up the street his Mutation allows his eyes to keep track of everything around him through the kinetic energy they project. As he passes by one of the gate pillars of the White House he touches it and energizes it with his kinetic power.

The pillar starts glowing with violet energy and then it explodes. The gate is ripped apart and people walking by are thrown off their feet. Men women and children start running. "Secure the President…"

Gambit pulls two cards from his pocket and throws them at the roof where snipers are. The explosion sends them flying. Then he leaps up and runs across the heads of the people and chucks two more cards, one at the President's family and the other at the President and his detail. When he lands Gambit is shot down by Marines.

"Assassin is down I repeat Assassin is down…" It took hours to sort through the mess, but the end result is that President and four Secret Service agents are dead. The First Lady and the three children are also dead along with five more agents. The news spreads quickly across the country and then the world.

Vice President Cameron Hodge had been taken to the KIOSK beneath the White House. "Sir the President is dead…" A man says walking up to Hodge. "We must swear you in…"

"Right…"

People all over the nation and the world are shocked by the President Kelley's death. A week after the assassination a closed casket ceremony is held for Kelley and his family. People from all over the world attend. During this time people demand tougher restrictions on Mutants worldwide. President Hodge's first act is to reinstate the Sentinel Program. "My fellow Americans…We are saddened by the death of a great man as President Robert Kelley…His death…No his murder is a rallying call for normal human beings to come together and stand united against the Mutant menace…"

Later he has a meeting with his advisors. He is told that the Mutant known as Magneto has escaped a maximum security detention center. It was actually the Brotherhood that broke him out. Mutant help centers are closed some are bombed by the Friends of Humanity.

MORLOCK TUNNELS

Calisto is in a meeting with the elders, " ** _Offer Magneto's take should we…Here stay cannot we…"_** The Elder Fade says.

"This is our home…and I will die here…" Wizard declares.

 ** _"And what of the children…"_** Rainbou asks.

"They already know the harsh realities of life for Mutants like us…Even death…"

Calisto stands, "Every Member of the Morlocks must decide his or her own fate…But Rainbou is right the children must be evacuated…"

There is a loud boom, then another and the third boom is an explosion in the throne room. Twelve foot tall Sentinels storm in shooting. " ** _ABOMINATIONS_**!" Wizard screams pointing his hand at the ceiling. Huge chunks fall onto the Sentinels smashing many but more come in, both Fade and Elder Arc whose skin changes colors dies. As more Sentinels enter Wizard creates a ball of energy and throws it. It stops in the air and forms a shield around them.

"What the hell!" Calisto says as the Sentinels under the debris reassemble and rise up from beneath the rubble.

Five Sentinels open their chests and begin draining the bio-shield Wizard created. "Run!" Calisto says.

"I will fight! Or die…" Wizard says he blasts two Sentinels and they glow red. They start fighting the other Sentinels. He looks at his fallen comrades, **_"Get up and fight!"_** Immediately the fatal wounds Fade and Arc received heal then they get up and start fighting. Fade rolls forward and touches a Sentinel she tries to become the Sentinel, but it decapitates her. Before Arc can use his power a collar is shot onto his neck. His animated body stops and collapses.

Then Wizard shrinks ten Sentinels and turns three into stone. Eventually they overwhelm him and he dies. Meanwhile Morlocks scream and run as these new advanced Sentinels storm the underground lair. A little boy cowers as a Sentinel stands over him, then a bone claw is thrown into its face. The boy looks back, "Run kid!" Its Marrow. Then Calisto decapitates the Sentinel, but it picks up its head and reattaches it.

Then Iceman freezes it and Storm ricochets her lightening across the area at several Sentinels. "Storm!" Calisto yells.

"Go!" The Morlocks run to a Mutant named Gateway who opens a portal to one of Magneto's bases. More Sentinels enter the Morlock tunnels.

"Storm!' Iceman yells.

"Go I will hold them…" Iceman sneers and creates an Ice wall then he ice slides to Gateway. Clouds form around Storm and it starts raining in the underground base. Then a huge wave of water appears and floods the tunnels and the streets above. Storm flies out of the Tunnels and vanishes.

WHITE HOUSE

"No one said anything about children…" The President and his advisors were watching via a remote camera access from the Sentinels at least until Storm struck them with lightening.

"They are living weapons Mr. President…" General Kincaid says.

"Where are we with the Magneto situation?" Hodge asks.

"Nothing concrete sir…But he will pop up and when he does the Sentinels will be there…"

"Can we ID any of those Mor…Mor…"

"Morlocks sir…and no...Their mutations make it difficult to pull up birth records and God knows how long they've been living down there…several generations perhaps…"

Kincaid passes around a file, "The other two Mutants…the one with the lightening powers and made it rain in the sewers…Ororo Munroe…She is a teacher at the Xavier Institute…The other one is called Iceman…Real name Bobby Drake Graduated from the Xavier Institute with a degree in accounting."

The President looks at an x-ray scan on the school, "What the hell is that?"

"A jet of some kind…It comes up out of the basketball court…"

The President looks at Kincaid, "You want to enter the school with Sentinels?"

"Yes sir…Mr. President…"

"Surround it give them a chance to surrender…Any leads on team X – Factor?"

"No sir…"

"Find them…"

All over tensions are high and violence is escalating between Mutants and humans. Jubilation Lee is at a birthday party hosted by her adopted parents. Then Sentinels burst into the arcade where the party is being hosted. She is taken into custody. Then Magneto strikes, destroying the bases of the Friends of Humanity. Later he unleashes an EMP over New York and then another over Washington D.C. Then the Mutant community is hit hard as Charles Xavier is killed.

PART 2. 2055

RUINS OF NEW YORK CITY

Kelley's assassination had rippling effects across time. Tensions between Humans and Mutants escalated into all out war. Magneto gathers Mutants from all over the world. He teaches them, organizes and leads them into an ongoing war with the Sentinels and those that control them. Now New York city is a ruin of its old self. Buildings are gutted out, some are in tack with no windows and there are some that have huge holes in them. The ground shakes with each step taken by an Alpha Sentinel. Alpha Sentinels are fifty feet tall heavily armored and extremely powerful. They are walking factories for the Prime Sentinels which are smaller units for seek and destroy missions. Above both the Alpha and Prime Sentinels are the Omega Sentinels.

The Sentinel stops, " ** _Scanning sector one…scanning sector two…scanning sector three…Mutant bio-energy detected…Deploying Prime Sentinels…"_**

Its chest opens up four ways and from it eight Prime Sentinels fly out. Prime Sentinels are twelve feet tall, slender, and are black and red. They are equipped with devices that can feed off of mutant bio-energy, collar shooters, spike launchers, missiles, and nano-tech that allows them to repair themselves if damaged.

As the Sentinels spread out, the metal in the area starts to vibrate. Then a beam is ripped off the side of a building and impales the Alpha Sentinel in the face. Before it can pull the beam away, a large piece of wire grabs it's arm and pulls. Then another piece of metal flattens into a disk and beheads the Sentinel.

 ** _"Primary Target acquired…neutralize with extreme prejudice…"_**

The Prime Sentinels fly up towards Magneto who stands on the roof of a building. As they fly metal beams shoot out from the building and impale several Prime Sentinels. Magneto is covered in black metal armor with a red cape he has a beard and his hair is longer and in a ponytail. One of the Prime Sentinels points its hand at him and fires a plasma beam. At the last minute a young female Mutant appears at his side. She has tattoos on her face and her black hair is in a braid draped to the side over her shoulder. When she throws out her hand an energy bolt flies from it and explodes into a portal. The beam goes into the portal and another portal opens and it comes out striking the Sentinel.

 ** _"Mutants identified…Magneto class 5 Mutant – Blink class four Mutant…Requesting more units to dispose of rebel Mutants…"_** One of the Prime Mutants says.

Meanwhile the Alpha Sentinel gets up and as he does Arc Angel flies and severs its head that is in the process of being reattached. Arc angel has metallic wings. As he flies by he is snatched out of the air by the Alpha Sentinel. Then it rips his left wing off. Arc Angel screams as he is dropped. Then the Alpha Sentinel steps on him. There is a boom on the ground as Quicksilver runs up its leg, then its chest and deposits a nano-bomb. The bomb explodes disabling the Sentinel. He runs up the side of the building and leaps off planting another bomb on Prime Sentinel. It explodes as another Alpha Sentinel flies and hovers in the air. It fires it's eye canons at Magneto and Blink. Blink makes another portal and the Alpha Sentinel blasts itself. When its chest opens up, Magneto covers it with sheets upon sheets of metal. Then Blink points both her hands and sends two bolts at the second Alpha Sentinel. A portal opens in front and behind the Sentinel. It is ripped apart by her portals.

Five more Alpha Sentinels arrive to fight, two are on the ground and three in the air. Blink opens a portal above one of the Sentinels on the ground and the Blob drops down on the Sentinel. It goes down to its face and chest. Then Wolverine runs and leaps out of the twenty-second floor window claws out and catches an Alpha Sentinel in the chest. The Alpha Sentinel snatches him off its chest and throws Wolverine into a wrecked car.

 ** _"47% Probability of defeat…Percentage unacceptable…Deploy Omega Sentinel…Designation Nimrod…"_**

He flies at mach – 4 splitting the sky with roar of its jets. The white Sentinel is eight feet tall and is the most advanced unit to ever be built. "We play our secret weapon…" Magneto says to Blink. She makes a portal and out of it runs Juggernaut.

" ** _Non-Mutant entity detected…"_** Nimrod says as Juggernaut runs up to him and punches him. Juggernaut is wearing black armor instead of red. He wears a band on his head instead of a helmet. It protects his mind just as good if not better than the helmet. Nimrod goes flying towards another gutted out building and when he hits it the building collapses.

MUTANT STORAGE FACILITY – LANGLEY VIRGINIA

Not all Mutants are killed some are kept for experimentation or just to keep down the Mutant population. As Magneto draws the attention of the Sentinels a young Mutant named X leads another group of Mutants. With him are Colossus, Domino, Sabertooth, and his shadow Birdy. "I could have done this job alone…" Birdy says.

"No we discussed this…Arc Angel is dead and the Sentinels have called Nimrod…" X looks at Colossus. "Do your thing big guy…" Colossus spins around like a drill and creates a hole. The others jump in as Colossus digs beneath the Mutant detection scanners and bursts up into hall of the facility. The alarms go off, "Sabertooth Domino come with me…Birdy you and Colossus guard our exit…"

 ** _"Halt Mutants…"_** A Sentinel says.

As Colossus and Birdy fight the Prime Sentinel X, Sabertooth, and Domino run up the hall towards the storage sector. A door closes before them, but X uses his telekinesis to rip the door off the hinges. Then as they pass another hallway a Sentinel shoots at them, Domino slides on her knees under the plasma beam. She shoots her gun at the Sentinel disabling it. Her ammunition is special made nano-bullets. When they reach the pod holding the Mutant they want X uses his telekinesis to remove the cryo-pod.

"Time to go…" As they run X mentally calls out to Colossus and Birdie, ("We are on our way…")

"YEAH!" Birdie shouts shooting her gun as Sentinel after Sentinel tries to overwhelm her and Colossus. Then the roof is ripped off and an Alpha Sentinel powers up his eye cannons. That is when the Sentinel's head is ripped off telekinetically.

(Everyone in the hole…") X says with his mind. ("Forge this is X we need extraction in ten minutes…") The Sentinels fill the hole with liquid foam. ("On second thought right now…") X says as the foam comes toward them.

NEW YORK

Juggernaut is a one man army against the Sentinels. He joined after Magneto freed him and told him that Charles was dead. ("Magneto I have the Mutant…")

Magneto looks at Blink, "Time to go…"

Blink opens a portal then he and Magneto join the others. **_"Tracking! Tracking!"_** A Sentinel says pointing his arm gun at Quicksilver, then he shoots. The blast sends Quicksilver flying nine feet, before he hits the ground.

"My son!" Magneto says. "ABOMMINATION!" Magneto builds a fifteen foot tall metal pole, then Blink makes a portal beneath the Sentinels feet. He falls through, emerges above the pole and is impaled on it. He points his hand and grabs his son using the metal on his uniform.

"Sorry father…watch over my children for me…"

"I will see you again…"

"Come on its time to leave…" Blink says.

Wolverine beheads a Prime Sentinel and starts running towards them, "Blink! Portal…Now!"

She makes a portal to their base, "Go I will hold them off…" Juggernaut screams.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2. THE RESISTANCE

RESISTANCE HEADQUARTERS – DARKSIDE OF THE MOON

Wolverine and Magneto carry Quicksilver's lifeless body on a stretcher. Scarlet Witch runs up and gasps, "No! No!" Her husband Nightcrawler comforts her. They bury him in the hall of Mutants. Magneto looks at Destiny, "I hope this plan of yours was worth my son's life…"

The Resistance is made up of both humans and Mutants. The base on the moon was built by Magneto and his daughter Scarlet Witch. Asteroid M never got built. Magneto is in overall command, then there is Wolverine, General Stryker, Destiny, and Moira McTaggert. Stryker is kept alive by a blood transfusion from Wolverine and his cybernetics. Moira is still alive because a blood transfusion from her son Proteus who was killed by Juggernaut after Proteus went mad. Proteus' Mutant blood allows Moira to control her aging.

The Mutant is taken to Forge's lab, "Well…" Moira asks entering the lab.

"I can open, but it will take time…"

"You weren't at the funeral…"

Forge pauses, "I can't take any more funerals…Not after we lost…"

"I know…"

MAGNETO

He enters his living quarters and is greeted by his wife Rogue. "How did it go?"

"You should be resting…"

"I am resting…" She is actually sitting up in a hover chair and is six months pregnant. She grabs his hand now able to control her ability to absorb others. "What has happened?"

"We lost Quicksilver and Arc Angel…"

"I am so sorry my love…"

She sighs, "I should have been there…"

He looks at her and touches her stomach, "Forge said you need to rest…"

"I will rest…come rub my feet…"

He scoops her up out of the chair and places her on the bed, "You know if Destiny's plan works you and I may never get together…"

"Would you want to continue living on through this nightmare?"

"No…but I also don't want to lose you…"

She kisses him, "Neither do I…Now be a good husband and rub my feet…"

WOLVERINE

When Wolverine enters his quarters he is tackled by Storm, "Still alive old man?" She asks straddling him. She is wearing a white slip and her hair is in a Mohawk.

 ****"Still…"

"I should have been there…"

"X accomplished his mission…Soon this will all be over…"

"We will be over…"

His hands slide up her thighs and waist, then he fondles her breasts, "Try not to think about it…"

"Get a room!" Their son Hyperwave says passing through the living room.

The Resistance is made up of families and people dedicated to stopping the war with the Sentinels at all costs. On the moon the Sentinels cannot detect them, because the base is also hidden by a cloaking shield built by Forge. They have other bases on earth and another under construction on Mars. Food is not a problem as there are Mutants who can influence the crops they grow in the harvest room. They also clone chickens, goats, cows, sheep, and fish for food as well.

FORGE

Finally Forge is able to disable the safeguards and open the cry-pod. "Where am I?"

"Resistance base…Can you tell me what year it is…"

"The year? 2039…" The Mutants replies.

"Do you remember your name?"

"My father named me Trevor…Trevor Fitzroy…"

"What else can you remember?"

"I was eight and then…Then they came…they said I was a Mutant…They took my blood and put me to sleep…" He looks at Forge, "You say this is the resistance base?"

"Yes…"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Forge this is Destiny…"

"Hello…"

"How did I get here?"

"A team rescued you…"

"Why me?"

"You have a gift…A gift that will help end this war…" Later on Forge and Destiny, report to Magneto and the council. "He is resting and getting stronger…"

"What of his powers?" Magneto asks.

"It will take time to train him to use them…" Forge says. X is there as well listening. Magneto had asked him often times to join the council leadership.

"Time…" Magneto sighs. "I agreed to this plan because you said we could win the war like this…"

"We can stop the war from ever happening…" Destiny replies.

"We need to tell the boy the truth, but he must agree to help us of his own free will…"

"Bring him in…" Stryker says.

Trevor enters the council room, "Trevor this Magneto the leader of the Resistance…Wolverine second in command…William Stryker…Third and Moira McTaggert…" Forge says making the introductions. "The Quiet one is X…"

"We freed you from the Sentinel facility because of your mutation…"

"All I can do is absorb people when I touch them…"

"Yes but it is what you can with the energy that you have taken…" Destiny says, "You can travel through time…"

"What?"

"Yes…We want to train you and send you back to the 1987…A week before the President was assassinated…"

"I am no soldier and I don't know how to use my powers…"

"Which is why we are going to train you…" Moira says.

"We aren't going to lie to you…this may be dangerous…But if it works this war may never happen…"

"The choice will yours and your alone…"

"If I say no then what?"

"Forge will build a time machine…" Magneto says.

"If he can build one why not just do it…"

"Your Mutation allows you to sense Time Rifts…Eventually the Sentinels would have figured out what you can do and try to replicate it…if they already haven't…"

"I need to think about this…"

"Of course…Forge will show you to your room…"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3. TRAINING

Trevor Fitzroy had been frozen for the better part of his life. Part of him is angry as the Resistance had failed to rescue him and his family from the Concentration camps. Now he is awake and they expect him to fight and train. In many ways Trevor is still a boy, "I don't even have a Mutant name…" He says to himself sitting alone in his room. All Mutants choose a name based on their abilities. Trevor had no idea what he could do until they told him.

"Time travel…" He smiles as several ideas come to his mind, "The Traveler…Time Table…Flux…" He sighs. In many ways Travor is still a boy having been frozen at the age of six. Now physically he is a man. The Sentinels stole his childhood. "I want to fight…I want to help you…"

"Good your training will begin on tomorrow…"

"Why not now?"

Forge sighs, "Well your time traveling abilities are based on the bio energy you absorb from others…We have to use Mutants who can take the energy drain…Also your time travel abilities will call for a lot of mental discipline…You don't want to wind up in the Jurrasic Period…"

"Speak for yourself…"

The next day X and a mutant named Iceman are there with Forge. "This is the Danger Room…We use to train Mutants…First X will use his powers to speed up your mental discipline and bring you to where you are supposed to be mentally…Iceman here has a lot of power and you will absorb him."

"Relax." X says and touches Trevor's mind telepathically. He feeds him knowledge and information he will need staring from sixth grade to college and advanced science. Then he readjusts his emotions to fit his age. Next X gives Trevor the mental discipline he needs to control his powers. The entire process takes eight hours.

"How do you feel?" X asks.

"Like I have a splitting headache…"

"It will pass…"

"Rest and we will give you some tests tomorrow…"

The next day after breakfast Trevor is taken to the Danger Room by Blink. "I have figured out my Mutant name…Cronos…"

"I like it…Alright Cronos…It's test time…"

He takes six tests each last one hour with a half an hour break in between . The next day his training begins. Moira is present and Iceman is in his normal form, "Alright hit me…"

Cronos grabs his arm and Iceman grits his teeth as Cronos takes from his enormous power stores. "Release him…"

"Wow!"

"You have to be careful power draining can be addictive…"

"Yeah I can feel it, but I am okay…"

"Alright Make a doorway to the future one hour…I will go in…"

"Right…one hour into the future…" Cronos focuses his mind. Then he makes a time portal which is diamond shape.

"Here I go…" Forge says.

DANGER ROOM - ONE HOUR LATER

A time portal opens and Forge comes through it, "How much time has passed?"

"One hour later…" Moira says, "How do you feel?"

"A little disoriented…" Okay create a time portal thirty minutes into the past…"

Cronos focuses once again and opens a portal thirty minutes into the past.

DANGER ROOM – THIRTY MINUTES AGO

Forge emerges from another time portal. "I did it…" Cronos says.

"Yes now we do days…"

CONTINUED TIME FLOW

Cronos trains everyday for several hours, he also meditates. Each time he uses his power he has to drain energy from a different Mutant. He also trains in hand to hand combat and in the use of weapons. The days become weeks, the weeks become months, and in three years Cronos has mastered his powers. It was time to change History.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4. MAGNETO

The Master of Magnetism has his own plans and summons a Mutant female to his quarters, "You wished to see me…My Lord…"

"Yes you will be on the team traveling back in time…I have a special mission for you in the past…You will give this to my younger self…"

"What if my mind is scanned by Xavier…"

The door opens and in walks a Mutant named Master Mind, "This is Master Mind…He will protect your mission from Xavier…" After Master Mind protects the mission Magneto hands her a holographic messenger.

"What is in here?"

"That does not concern you now does it…Complete this mission and you will be free from my service…"

"What if I tell the others?"

"You won't…If you do your brother will kill you…Dismissed!" Magneto watches her leave. Then he gets up and goes to his quarters to see his wife.

"I heard Cronos finished his training…"

Rogue had their child who is now three years old. She herself is ready to get back into the fight. "Yes he has…"

"Well don't sound so excited…"

"You know what happens if the past is changed…"

"I love you…but is this nightmare of a life worth our love…"

He sighs, "No…"

The council has a meeting and as usual X is there, "The Sentinels have stepped up their attacks and we have on good authority they are killing the Mutants they have in storage…"

"Destiny told me that the Sentinels are now aware of what Cronos can do…" Wolverine says.

"Right so the time is now or never…" Moira says.

"So the team should be composed of Bishop, Shard, Blink, and…"

"Me!" X says speaking up.

"You…"

"I have never met my father…I want to…I disserve to meet him…"

"You know…" Moira says speaking up, "If things go right you may cease to exist…"

"Or not…"

"This is not a family reunion trip…people are dying!" Wolverine says.

"Let him go…" Magneto says speaking up. "Perhaps with him in the past the future will look even brighter…"

"Well we have that settled…dismissed…" Stryker says.

Magneto remains in his seat and X stays behind, "Thank you for everything…" X says to him.

"When you see your father give him all my best…And tell him I said he was right…"

"I will…"

The next day they all gather in the main hall of the base. Many Mutants and humans are there to wish them good luck and watch them leave. Cronos is there, "Cronos I am Bishop, team leader for this time jump…"

"Nice to meet you…"

"You know X and Blink…This is my sister Shard…" They shake hands.

"Remember your mission stop the assassination…put an end to the Sentinel Program once and for all…" Magneto walks up to Cronos, "Take the energy from me…" He grabs his arm and absorbs a huge amount which has no affect on Magneto.

"Nineteen Eighty-seven here we come…" He opens the time portal and all five go in.

SENTINEL COMMAND

Prime Sentinels put the finishing touches on a machine that will allow them to travel through time. " ** _Time warp unit completed…setting time vectors…Unit Nimrod will travel back to the year 1987 and hunt down rebel Mutant time travelers…Initiating time vectors…"_**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5. 1987

PART 1. X – MEN

BISHOP'S TEAM

The time portal opened up and Bishop, Shard, Blink, X, and Cronos emerge in an alleyway. "We need to get to the X – Men." Bishop says.

Blink opens a portal a mile from the X – Men mansion. "I will make first contact…" X says. He mind freezes everyone in the mansion, then Blink opens a portal that leads right to the Professor's office.

"Who are you?" Charles asks.

"My name is X and this Bishop our team leader…His sister Shard, Blink, and this is Cronos…"

Bishop takes a step forward, "I need you to read my mind Professor…" Bishop doesn't know that X is the Professor's son. Charles just stares at them all. "That's right professor we are from the year 2055…We have been fighting an ongoing war against the Sentinels…We are here to stop the assassination of President Kelley. We believe this will stop the war from ever starting…"

Shard pulls out a mini-holoprojector, a hologram of Magneto appears only older. "Hello Charles…If everything has gone right you should be looking at this…first you were right. War is not the way…I have seen many die…I hope you can help Bishop's team stop this madness…Your friend through time Magneto…"

X

X releases everyone in the mansion, then Charles meets with Bishop, Shard, X, Blink, Cronos, and the X – Men in the war room. "You can't be serious…" Cyclops says. "Free Magneto…"

"He is going to get free anyway…" Bishop says. "The Brotherhood will do and many of them will die in the process…"

"Professor…what if Magneto uses this to his advantage…"

X interrupts him. "If we fail Magneto is the key to starting the resistance…And Magneto is a well known figurehead among Mutants…If peace is going to happen we need him…The Professor and Magneto standing side by side…"

"He has a point Scott…" Jean says speaking up.

"Look we can do this with or without your help…" Shard says.

Blink is leaning against the wall cleaning her nails listening but offering no input, "Alright…We free Magneto…Then we have an assassination to stop…"

X is standing outside the Professor's office. He takes a deep breath and enters, Cyclops is there. "Oh I am sorry I was hoping to speak with you in private…"

"Come…come in…"

X looks at the chess board then at Cyclops who is in his uniform. "Magneto told me you play…How about a quick game…"

"I suppose we have time Beast is still prepping the jet."

Charles makes the first move with his Knight. Then X uses his telekinesis to move the pawn in front of his knight on the left side of the board. "So is there someone special in your life…"

"Why do ask?"

"Curiosity…"

They stares at each other, X looks down and moves another pawn. He can still feel the Professor staring at him. "Who is your father?"

"Why do you ask?"

Charles goes to the mantle and looks at a young picture of his father, "Are you going to answer my question?"

"I think you already know the answer…" He pauses then decides to say it, "…father!"

Charles turns to look at him, "Who is your mother?"

"I cannot tell you…But you will meet her and soon…" he stands up walks over to him and kneels before the wheelchair, "I was born after you died…A few years from now…I have always wanted to meet you…Magneto saved me from a Mutant concentration camp…when I was six…He raised me like his own son."

"Your mother, how did she die?"

"Escaping the camp…Magneto tried his best, but there were too many Sentinels…"

"My son…I have a son…" They hug.

"I have a gift for you…" He pulls out a small device that fits on Charles' head. It unfolds and sends a cord down his spine, then four extend two left and two right across his arms. One on top and the other under, they form gauntlets on his arms and gloves on his hands. A belt unfolds around his waist and then two to each leg as with his arms. The ridges in the device glow blue and Charles feels a drain on his power.

"What is that?"

"It draws from your mental power by twenty-five percent…Stand up…"

"What…" Then Charles starts to notice a feeling in his legs and it gets stronger.

"Forge or at least the future forge built it…"

He slowly stands up, a tear slides down his cheek. **_"I would appreciate it if you came with us on the mission…"_**

 ****"I would like that son…"

PART 2. RESCUE MISSION

The team is made up of Storm, Phoenix, Iceman, Beast, Bishop, Shard, Blink, and Wolverine. They all gasp as they are joined by X and the Professor. "Professor you are walking…" Storm says.

"This device was given to me by my son…It allows me to walk."

"Son?" Beast says looking at X.

"Come I will explain on the Blackbird…"

BISHOP

After X and the Professor board the Blackbird Beast and Storm do a systems check and take off."Why didn't you tell us?" Bishop asks after learning that X was Charles' son.

"I did not want to say until after I got the chance to talk with…" He looks at Charles, "…my Father."

"We should plan for the mission…" A holographic diagram of the facility is projected into the air. "The facility has a bio-field dampener…It will neutralize our Mutant abilities…First the control room and the generator must be taken out before we can proceed…Storm can provide cover…Shard Wolverine and I will take down the control room…Storm has the generator…We strike at the same time…"

"Will my Lightening penetrate the field dampener?" Storm asks.

"Yes…So long as you summon the lightening from the sky and not your body…"

"When the generator is down I will mind freeze everyone in the facility…" Charles says speaking up, "Then Blink can grab Magneto…"

"Pheonix, Beast, Iceman, and I will be your backup if Sentinels or reinforcements show up…" X says.

The Blackbird lands just outside the field dampener. Then Bishop, Shard, and Wolverine start making for the base, as Storm flies into the air her eyes turn white and clouds start gathering in the sky. A fog rolls in as Wolverine cuts the fence wire. "We are inside." He says through his ear COM. Bishop follows Wolverine who uses his sense of smell to detect trouble. They enter the main building, then Bishop adjusts his gun and fires a com-spike at the camera.

"Move!" The spike hacks the camera and allows them to be invisible to the camera. Bishop kicks the door to the control room and stuns three men with his gun. Shard shoots the other three with her hand blasters. "Security room down…Storm the generator if you will…"

The skies arc with bolts of lightening and then a bolt goes down and strikes the main generator. There is a huge explosion, but no is hurt. "Halt Mutant!" A Sentinel says flying towards Storm.

"This is Storm…I am encountering Sentinels…" She says as she sends lightening at the Sentinel and it falls from the sky like a falling meteor. Then she creates several tornadoes and flies back to the blackbird.

Meanwhile Blink opens a portal to the Security room so that Bishop's team can escape. Then she opens another to Magneto's cell. "Who are you?" He asks as Charles mind freezes everyone in the building.

"Blink…Come with me My Lord…" He raises an eyebrow as she opens another portal.

"Get this dam thing off me…"

"Hello old friend…"

MAGNETO

He stares at Charles who is walking, "Charles you are walking…Does it have something to do with your new accessory?"

"Yes my old friend and we have much to discuss…"

Then Magneto looks at X who is phasing in and out of his vision a telepathic illusion, but he says nothing. X enters his mind and tells him all. "So it would seem…We are all doomed…"

"Not if we stop the assassination…" Bishop says.

"We will need everyone…" Charles says speaking up, "The Brotherhood and X – Men united to prevent this dark future from coming to past…"

Magneto nods, "We are allies then…I have a secret lair in Washington…When we get there I will summon the Brotherhood…"

The Brotherhood came, Mystique who was second in command to Magneto, Domino, Sabertooth, Toad, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Avalanche, Blob, and Sunder a Morlock. They were all showed the future and the message Magneto sent himself. A plan was formed and the Brotherhood agreed to help the X – Men.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6. UNITED WE STAND

X

When the X – Men left the Mansion for the mission, X sent a mental projection of himself. He was able to fool Charles because his father is using part of his power to run the device that enables him to walk. Magnet was not fooled after they removed the collar from his neck. (" ** _Magneto I am X…Charles' son from the future…"_** ) As he speaks to Magneto he is also mentally showing the Brotherhood the future they came from.

( ** _"…I have not told my father or his X – Men, but I came to do what my father will not and that is erase Sentinels from the minds of those that built them…I have accessed Cerebro will gives me a huge edge over my father mentally…")_**

 ** _("Your father will not be pleased when he learns this…")_**

 ** _("In time he will forgive me but it must be done…")_**

 ****X breaks contact then he takes control of the mind of Henry Geirich, he searches and searches but he cannot find Boliver Trask. He forces Geirich to start erasing all Sentinel files and prototypes. Then he has him recall all Sentinels all over the world. Because of Cerebro X's telekinetic powers are enhanced as well. He is able destroy all the Sentinels across the world with a thought. Then he touches the mind of every human in the world and erases the Sentinels from their minds.

APRIL 19, 1987

April 7, 1987 the national Easter egg roll held on the front lawn of the White House. The perfect time and place for an Assassination. Gambit walks up the street his Mutation allows his eyes to keep track of everything around him through the kinetic energy they project. Then he frowns as everything stops. Then he is blasted by a stun bolt from Bishop's gun.

Then the day resumes, "We should kill him and be done with it…" Shard says.

"No!" Charles commands forcefully, "Let me see into his mind…"

"He is an assassin a traitor…" She says passionately.

"Things aren't always what they seem…" X says.

"His mind has been altered by some type of drug that controls the mind…I will try to repair the damage…" The Blackbird takes off and by the time they return to Magneto's base the Professor is still in the mutant's head. He finally sits up, "It is done…" He takes a deep breath, "It took a while because of the chemical imbalance, but I was able to restore his mind…It is his own…"

"He is still asleep…" Bishop says.

"Oh yes asleep…He will rest and awaken on his own…"

MAGNETO

Later Magneto is alone in his secret lab the door opens, "No one knows of my secret labs not even Mystique so I am guessing my future self told you how to access this room…" He turns to face Shard who is standing behind him with a blaster pointed at him.

"I should kill you now…"

"You would not survive the encounter…I assume you have a message for me…"

Shard sneers and puts away her gun, "Here and we are done! Do you understand done!"

"As you say…" He activates the hologram and an image of an older Magneto appears.

"Presence detected…Magneto authenticated…Second Presence detected…Message will not play until Magneto is alone…"

Magneto looks at Shard, "You may go…" She sneers and departs. "We are alone now…"

The hologram looks at him, "I wish I could look you in the face…but perhaps that would not be wise…" The hologram expands to show the designs for asteroid M, "You know what this is…The Technology to build this exists in two places…One is known as the Savage Land…Our old friend Sinister…The other is a government facility known as Area 51…Yes it is exists and all the stories are true…Sinister must be taken down for it was he who supplied Trask industries with the technology to advance the Sentinel program…Blink is a faithful follower of ours we saved her from a Sentinel as a child…As for Shard…she killed Bishop's wife…Rhea was working for the Sentinels an infiltrator genetically bred to discover the Resistance's main base…The clone went as far as to have a child with Bishop…The girl died protecting her mother from Shard…The girl was a mutant and had her own free will…But did not know what her mother was…I found out after leading an attack against a Sentinel communications base…"

The hologram closes and Magneto sits back in his chair. "Blink will make a powerful ally…"

It is time to return to the X – Mansion and Magneto and Mystique join them. When they land Cyclops is waiting with Colossus and Shadowcat they have X in binders and a Mutant restraining collar. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Professor I am sorry your son X accessed Cerebro and…"

"I know…" The Professor says. He sighs and looks at X, "You think me a fool that would not figure out…what you were up to?"

"How long have you known?"

"After you gave this device that allows me to walk I knew that the X traveling with us was a mental projection…My powers may be decreased because of this thing…But I know a telepathic projection when I see one…The thing I didn't know is why…So I played along…I should have realized that you were going to erase Sentinels from the minds of humans…"

"I did what you would not…"

Xavier sighs, "Who put you up to this Magneto's future self?"

"I don't agree with all of Magneto's politics…But he raised me like a son and we both agreed this is necessary to save both Mutants and humans…"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7. NIMROD

2055 – SENTINEL COMMAND

The humans that help the Sentinels are all clones or Sentinel hybrids. In the base at Sentinel command the Sentinels build a machine and using Cronos' DNA they are able to replicate his power through the machine. **_"Omega Sentinel Nimrod will travel back to the year 1987 to find and eliminate the Mutants who broken the time warp barrier…Nimrod is to assume human form and ensure the Sentinel Program is not abandoned…"_**

 ** _"Omega Sentinel Nimrod orders received…Entering time vectors…"_** Nimrod enters the time machine. Several rings rise up and then an energy field forms and Nimrod vanishes.

1987 – NEW YORK

The X – Men had rescued Magneto, Nimrod appears three hours before the Assassination is to take place. Cronos is at Burger King ordering when he senses a time jump. "Are you alright?" Rogue asks.

"We need to contact the X – Men…I felt a time jump…"

Rogue, Jubilee, Morph, and Cannonball take Cronos back to the Mansion and contact the X – Men. "We are on our way…" Blink opens a portal and Xavier, X, Magneto, and Bishop appear. Cronos explains what he felt. He is interrupted by Cyclops, Colossus, and Shadowcat they have X in binders and a Mutant restraining collar. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Professor I am sorry your son X accessed Cerebro and…"

"I know…" The Professor says. He sighs and looks at X, "You think me a fool that I would not figure out…what you were up to?"

"How long have you known?"

"After you gave this device that allows me to walk I knew that the X traveling with us was a mental projection…My powers may be decreased because of this thing…But I know a telepathic projection when I see one…The thing I didn't know is why…So I played along…I should have realized that you were going to erase Sentinels from the minds of humans…"

"I did what you would not…"

Xavier sighs, "Who put you up to this Magneto's future self?"

"I don't agree with all of Magneto's politics…But he raised me like a son and we both agreed this is necessary to save both Mutants and humans…"

Bishop shakes his head, "You should have told me…"

"Would you have allowed me to complete my mission?"

Bishop walks up to X, "You should have taken the leadership of this team if you were going to withhold information…"

"Enough!" Charles says, "Something came back through time…We need to find out what or who it is…"

X sighs, "It is a Sentinel probably an Omega class Sentinel…"

"How do you know?" Cyclops asks.

"Because I can sense their power signatures…I can also communicate with Machines…But the Sentinels have found a way to block that particular ability…"

THE WHITE HOUSE

Gambit walks up the street his Mutation allows his eyes to keep track of everything around him through the kinetic energy they project. He does not know it but he is being tracked by Nimrod. Then everything stops, **_"Mutant bio-energy detected tracking…"_** Then Gambit is blasted by a stun bolt from Bishop's gun.

" ** _Target acquired!"_** Nimrod fires a sonic pulse at the Blackbird which is hovering over the street. When the wave hits the ship; an electrical current runs across the cloaking shield showing parts of the jet. Charles' Mind freeze ends and then Nimrod fires a missile at the President. People start running and screaming. Blink throws up a portal in front of the President, the missile goes into the portal and comes out another portal behind Nimrod and hits him in the back.

" ** _Time fugitive Blink identified eliminate…"_**

 ****As Blink opens another portal for the President and his family the metal spikes on the gate are magnetically ripped off and impale Nimrod. ( ** _"Secret Service…Mr. President I am Charles Xavier…The Sentinel we are fighting is from the future…It has been sent back to kill the President and the Mutants who came back to stop a war…A war that will engulf the world…Help us…")_**

 ****"You heard the man help them…" President Kelley yells inside the Presidential bunker with his family and some service agents.

The secret service and the marines start shooting at Nimrod. A shield goes up as Cyclops adds his energy blast to the combined fire power of the Secret Service. Nimrod flies up as the skies go dark and he is hit by lightening bolts from her hands and the sky. Nimrod fires two blaster bolts at Storm, but Blink opens a portal and sends the bolts back at Nimrod.

Iceman slides with Wolverine holding on then he sends a shower of ice at the Sentinel, Wolverine leaps of the ice slide, but he is impaled on a blade from Nimrod. "Fuck you!" Wolverine says. Nimrod slits his throat and throws Wolverine into a car.

( ** _"Guys I have an idea…Cronos can stop Nimrod…")_** X says.

 ** _("How?")_**

 ** _("You have to send him to a place he can cause no harm…Try the prehistoric period when the Earth was hit by an asteroid…Preferably ground zero…He won't be able to survive that…")_**

 ** _("I can try…")_**

 ** _("I will help you…")_**

Bishop fires his gun pounding away at Nimrod's shield. Then Blink opens a portal Cronos emerges from the portal. Then he opens a time portal, Magneto wraps metal around Nimrod's arms and legs, then he shoves and pulls Nimrod through the portal.

"We did it…" Bishop says. The X – Men make a quick retreat with Gambit.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8. GAMBIT

NEW ORLEANS

A river boat carrying children glides soundlessly through the water towards a small dock where a mutant gator with red eyes towers above several heavily armed men. "What's your name?" a young girl asks to a 9 year old boy.

"Remy!" He points to the boy next to him, "This is my brother Bobby…"

"Keep quiet!" A man orders looking at the three children.

"Follow us!" A masked man says when the children disembark the boat. They follow the man through the swamp down a path of moss covered trees. Soon they reach a vine covered building and enter. "Your mistress awaits…"

There is a flash and a beautiful ebony skinned woman stands before them, "Welcome…welcome young ones to the Guild…I am your mother, your leader, your protector…The outside world will fear you and justly so…For you are the future of this world…Some of you will be members of the Thieves Guild…the rest will of the assassins Guild…We are your family now…"

Remy and his brother are trained by the Thieves while Bell is trained by the Assassins. Remy is taught the quarter staff, how to pick locks and open safes. He is taught to pick pockets and escape handcuffs and other things. They teach him how to fight and think on his feet. He is put through sleep deprivation, and held under water for hours. When Remy turns 13 he discovers his mutant power.

Remy stands before the External "You are the best we have ever trained…You possess great power…And I will show you how to control that power…From now on you shall be known as Gambit!"

Many years pass with the Guild. Remy has grown strong willed and defiant…he has had enough of the Guild. "Bobby!" He whispers waking his brother.

"Remy! What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, I found a way out are you coming…"

"There is no out! And if they catch you…You know the law…"

"We are brothers!"

Bobby shakes his head, "No! This is our family…"

"Fine you stay…"

Bobby grabs Gambit's arm, "I can't let you do that…" A wave of violet energy passes through Gambit and hits Bobby who goes flying across his room and hits the wall.

Gambit runs through the base to Bell's room and asks her to leave with him, but she refuses. "Remy don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry Bell…If you love me you won't say anything…" She cries as he leaves.

Gambit is outside Guild headquarters and runs from shadow to shadow. That is when the alarm sounds. He runs for the gate pulling out his quarter staff and pole-vaults over the 20 foot tall fence. A few minutes later Remy stands on a hill watching searchlights and men with hunting dogs look for him. He is 19 years old. Then there is a huge flash and Remy is taken back to the base.

"He will do…" War says.

PRESENT

Gambit awakens as his mind is haunted by the past, "Where am I?"

"Hello Remy…My Name is Charles Xavier…You are at my school for gifted youngsters…"

"How did I get here?" He asks sitting up, they are in the medical center.

"Your mind was altered and reprogrammed to kill the President…"

"Kill the President?"

"We stopped the assassination…Come with me…"

They leave the Medical facility and walk through the sub-level, "What is all this…"

"The hub for a team called the X – Men…I taught them to use their gifts to help both Human and Mutants…We all believe in peaceful coexistence between Mutants and Humans…"

Gambit grunts, "Where I come from…Its every man for himself…" After he shows him the war room, they head to Cerebro, then the Danger Room observation room. Inside Cyclops, Beast, and Iceman face off against Colossus. "That seems unfair…"

Charles smiles, "Colossus can turn his skin into a bio-metal, when he does this his body density increases along with his strength. He is also indestructible…We are pushing his limits to see how much he can take…" They watch a little longer then he shows Gambit the Blackbird.

They go upstairs and Charles shows him the mansion grounds, "All these children are mutants?"

"Most…There are a few humans who go here, because they have mutant brothers or sisters here…Some stay and become X – Men or teachers…"

As they walk through the hall Gambit stops as Rogue walks by, she winks at him. Gambit turns and watches as she walks away. "Who is that?" Gambit asks after whistling.

"Her name is Rogue also known as Marie…" He follows the Professor to his office. "Well Gambit I have a room prepared for you and I hope you decide to stay…"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9. RECKONING

PART 1. THE LEGACY

SINISTER'S HIDDEN FORTRESS – THE SAVAGE LANDS

War that is his designation as one of the four horsemen of Apocalypse. The other name he went by is Stryfe, a genetic clone of the mutant Cable from the year 3029. Cable and Stryfe are blood enemies and have been trying to kill one another across several time periods. Stryfe flies across the prehistoric island wearing his psi armor. It enhances his telekinetic and telepathic abilities. He is not as powerful as Cable and Cable's powers are used to hold the techno virus in place that afflicts his right arm.

The citadel of the Savage Land looms ahead and as Stryfe flies towards it he is joined by Sauron. They land on the balcony together. "What are you doing here?"  
With just a glance Stryfe sends Sauron flying into the wall, "I do not answer to you lizard brain…Remember your place half-breed!"

"That's enough! Let him go Stryfe…"

Stryfe releases Sauron as they are joined by Sinister, who has been in hiding since the X – Men destroyed his lab, business, and reputation. "There has been another time incursion…"

"Cable again?"

"No he is harder to track…through time…This incursion was bio in nature…The legacy virus must be unleashed now…" He follows Sinister through the main lab to another part of the fortress. "I still cannot overcome the healing factor which will play a huge roll in future events…"

"The Master commands it…What of the new four?" Sinister hands him a vile. There are Mutants held in stasis tanks. One of them is Arc Angel now with metallic wings. In another stasis tank is Havok, then Polaris.

"I only have three…War, Death, and Pestilence…I am still looking for a forth candidate…"

"I leave for New York and the Friends of Humanity…"

HEADQUARTERS OF THE FRIENDS OF HUMANITY

Grayden Reed or that is the name he told everyone ashamed of his mutant heritage. He himself was human, but his father as far as he knows is a filthy Mutant. His mother, he has no idea who she is and despite all his efforts to find her he could not.

REED FOR PRESIDENT

His campaign to run for President of the United States is gaining a lot of momentum. As such Reed had to step down as leader of the FOH, because it would hurt his chances with the Mutant lovers. "Sir…uh he is here…" His secretary says referring to War as she does not know his real name. "Show him and I do not wish to be disturbed for the next hour…"

"Yes sir…  
Stryfe enters and they shake hands, "To what do I owe the honor…"

"You heard about the incident at the White House…"

"Hard not too…"

"The enemy is winning the war whether you realize it or not…"

"I know…You said you had a secret weapon to level the playing field…"

"I do…" He takes out a vile of green liquid.

"What is it?"

"The Legacy Virus…"

"Virus…" Reed drops it in fear, but War catches it.

"Careful…humans are immune, but to Mutants…This is deadly…"

"I don't know if I can condone this…This is biological weapon…"

"Aye…against those animals the Mutants...I mean that was no machine that attacked the President…It was a Mutant that looked like a machine…And the President himself is a mutant remember…"

"Yes and you said that Gambit Mutant would take care of him…"

"True now I have proof that he is a mutant…We expose him and his ratings will go down…"

It is a scandal and the President's secret is exposed. Many call for his resignation and there are talks of impeachment. Eventually President Kelley resigns and Vice President Hog becomes President of the United States.

PART 2. CABLE

NEW – NEW YORK – 3029

X breaks contact then he takes control of the mind of Henry Geirich, he searches and searches but he cannot find Boliver Trask. He forces Geirich to start erasing all Sentinel files and prototypes. Then he has him recall all Sentinels all over the world. Because of Cerebro X's telekinetic powers are enhanced as well. He is able destroy all the Sentinels across the world with a thought. Then he touches the mind of every human in the world and erases the Sentinels from their minds.

The reason X can't find Trask is because Trask was kidnapped by Cable and taken to the future. He stands over Trask who starts to awaken, "Where…where am I?"

"X – Force headquarters the year 3029 – the Seventh of July…"

"What are you talking about…Look I am rich…I can…"

He punches him in the face, "Do I look like I want money…"

"What do you want?"

"Information! A man calling himself War…gave you the technology to enhance the Sentinels…Where is he?"  
"I don't know…He came to us…Reed introduced us…"

"Dum shit…its people like you that fuck up this world…" Cable enters his mind, "Take a look at the future asshole!" He shows him the wars of 3029 and 2055, he shows him the battles he has waged across time hunting down the Four Horsemen. Then he takes him to the surface to show him the ruins of Old New York. New – New York is a floating city over the old one. "See what your Sentinels have wrought…"

 ** _"Time event in horizon…Assassination of President Kelley prevented…New time line established…"_**

 ****"What the hell is that?"

"My time computer…it tracks major shifts in the time line…"

 ** _"Legacy Virus kills millions of mutants…Through the Reed regime humans turn to gene-splicing to create mutates…The mutates wage a bloody war against the Mutants through the years 1998 to 2079…Apocalypse still emerges in the year 2079…New Horsemen detected…Sinister remains the key…To finding and stopping Apocalypse…"_**

 ****Cable takes him back to his secret lab, "So I am in the future…What will you do with me?"

"You will stay here until I hunt down that bastard Stryfe…"

 ** _"Excuse me sir…Your wife is going into labor…"_**

Cable places Trask in a cell with a food replicator. Then he goes upstairs to see his wife. A med-bot helps her with the delivery. "His name is Tyler…" he says handing him to his mother. "You did it babe…"

"Yes…Now I need to rest…"

"You rest I will watch the little one…" When his mother awakens she breastfeeds him.

 ** _"Sir Magneto requests your presence in the war room…"_**

 ****As Cable walks through the base he is saluted by human and Mutant soldiers. When he enters he finds Magneto and his wife Rogue. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The time machine! You thought I would not find out…"

"No I knew you would…"

"Why were you holding out on us?" Wolverine asks.

"Because I don't trust him…The you from 2055…Sent your 1987 self a message…on how to get tech to build Asteroid M…I built the time machine and only I can access it…I have been hunting down Apocalypse's Horsemen one by one…I have two left and that is where I am going to kill War…"

"You know where Stryfe is?"

"I do…"

Magneto shakes his head, "You should have trusted me…and yes I did send my 1987 self a message…Mutants needed Asteroid M especially during the plague…But I am not that man anymore…"

"We shall see…Apocalypse was behind the Legacy Virus as well…I need to go…"

"Go and good look…" Cable grunts and leaves the War Room not wanting them to see him time jump.

1987 – REED CAMPAIGN HEADQUARTERS

Stryfe is exiting the building when he senses Cable and sticks his hand out. The park car goes flying in the path of the blaster bolt. The car explodes shattering glass and throwing people off their feet. "Hey drop the ray gun!" A cop yells at Cable.

 ** _"Go to sleep!"_** The police officer lowers his gun and falls to sleep standing up. "Computer slide-com to intercept Stryfe…Now!"

Stryfe runs down an alley and leaps into the air, just as he does Cable appears and shoots him out of the air. When Stryfe hits the ground Cable hits him with nano-disruptor. The disruptor prevents Stryfe from activating his psi-armor. "I finally caught you…You piece of shit…"

"Cable…Cable…You fool…"

"Let's go somewhere private to talk…" He teleports them to the old Morlock tunnels which had been abandoned. "Alright test tube spawn where is the last horsemen?"

"Do you think that will matter…You can't beat him…You can't beat Apocalypse…"

"Let's agree to disagree…" He points his gun in his face, "Now you can die quickly or painfully…" He blows his hand off, "Start talking!"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10. BACK TO THE FUTURE

The X – Men stand around in the garden and there are a few children watching. "Thank you all I don't know if we could have fulfilled our mission without you…" Bishop says.

"I am sure you would have…" Charles replies.

"Keep up the fight the future depends on it…" Shard says speaking up.

Bishop looks at X, "So are you coming or not…"

He hunches his shoulders, "I think I will stay…I hope to see you in the future…"

They interlock arms then Cronos opens a time warp portal. Bishop, Blink, Shard, and Cronos enter and it closes.

MUTANT RESISTANCE BASE – 2055

A portal opens and the four time travelers emerge in the resistance base. When they gain their bearings a force field is placed around them. "Hey what is this?" Bishop asks.

"Oh my God!" Shard says.

Bishop's team is looking at Magneto, Charles Xavier, Forge, Wolverine, Storm, and Rogue. "Welcome back to the future…"

"Did we succeed…"

"Yes and no…" Charles replies.

"You stopped the Sentinels from existing, but your trip through time gave birth to something far worse…We are at war with super-humans or Mutates…But before that the Mutant race was laid low by the legacy virus…A virus that affected only Mutants…Many died including my son X and my wife…"

"So why the medical bubble?"

"We did not want you to get infected…and we needed to give you the cure…"

"There is a cure?" Blink asks.

"Derived from Wolverine's DNA…His healing factor…His blood allowed Forge and Beast to create a cure for all mutants…But Beast died before we could give it to him…"

They give the time travelers the cure. Then they are released from the medical field. They gather in the war room to plan another trip into the past. Then the alarm starts to sound as mutates infiltrate the base. " ** _Intruder Alert!"_** The base computer announces.

"Time to go!" Magneto says. He offers his hand to Cronos, but Magneto is blasted in the chest with an energy blast.

"Nemesis!" Charles says.

"Magneto! No!" Rogue screams. She flies at the super-mutate and punches him in the face. She sneers and tries to punch him again, only this time he catches her fist breaking every bone in her hand. Down on her knees she goes and then Nemesis breaks her neck with the other hand killing her. Soldiers enter the war room and start shooting. Charles goes down then Cronos.

Forge fires his gun and Shard blasts them with her energy beams. Then there is a huge flash as Cable appears. He throws a shield grenade and blows a whole in the wall. "You three come with me if you wish to live…" They follow Cable through the hole in the wall and run down a hallway. "Computer time jump coordinates to the year 1987 for four…"

 ** _"Triangulating…Time jump initiated…"_**

 ****All four are engulfed in time warp energy and they vanish.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11. HERE WE GO AGAIN

PART 1. REED FOR PRESIDENT

1987 – NEW YORK

There is a flash then Bishop, Shard, Blink, and Cable appear in an abandoned warehouse. "You!" Bishop says, then he throws up.

"Artificial time travel…"

"Why didn't you say you could time travel…" Bishop asks.

"Because I am not from the year 2055…I am from the year 3029…I lead a resistance called X – Force where we fight an Alpha Mutant named Apocalypse…who has taken over the world…I have been tracking his minions across time looking for a way to stop him…Mr. Sinister serves him and they started the war…I need your help to stop the Legacy Virus…"

"We get the X – Men to help…" Bishop says.

"There is no time the Legacy Virus will released on a Mutant Community in Las Angeles. We have three hours to stop them…"

"So what do we do?"

Cable takes command of the group and leads them to a secret labratory owned by the Friends of Humanity. The FOH is mass producing the virus for distribution among Mutants. "Blink you can create a black hole, but first we must infiltrate the base to make sure they haven't shipped any vials of the virus.

"Computer remote access…Have any of the vials of the virus been shipped?"

 ** _"Accessing…Negative none of the vials have been shipped…However there are four mutants being held to use as test subjects…"_**

"Computer create a fire alarm and disable all Mutant countermeasures…Lock on to Mutants for vector transfer…"

"What the hell did you need us for?" Bishop says.

 ** _"One moment…Fire alarms activated…Mutant negative field disabled…Locking onto Mutant test subjects…Teleportation complete…"_**

Cable looks at Blink, "Alright do your thing…" Blink creates a small wormhole that starts growing exponentially. People start running and screaming as the black hole gets bigger and bigger. It starts swallowing up the building, all the computers, ripping apart everything in the area. Then she starts to close the black hole and all that is left is a crater where the building use to be.

Now Cable transports them to an FOH weapons depot. Cable takes down the negative field generator then they attack the depot. While Bishop, Blink, and Shard blow up the weapons. Cable gathers evidence against the FOH and their illegal activities. Then he plants a virus into their network disabling them. Then Cable takes the three Mutants to the X – Mansion. "This is where we part ways…" Cable says to Bishop.

"What about the cure…"

Cable pulls a drive from his artificial wrist. "Everything is on here Beast will need to make a cure from Wolverine's DNA…"

"How do we get home?"

"You don't…Further time travel will disrupt the time flow…"

"So that means you can't time travel either…"

Cable shakes his head, and shows them a hologram of their future, "This is the year 2055…No more war…Peace between Mutants and humans…" He switches the hologram to his time period, "And this is the year 3029…The age of Apocalypse…The whole ruled by one all powerful Mutant…You can tell the X – Men about the Legacy Virus…But nothing else…

"That still doesn't explain why we can't o home…" Shard says in anger.

"Time travel in your time period has been outlawed…A group of scientists both human and mutant discovered the time variances trying to break the time warp barrier…Time travel has been decreed to powerful to use…In fact Forge builds a time machine, but his machine is dismantled…Remember use that information to bring down the FOH." Cable leaves them by time jumping then Blink creates a portal to the X – Mansion.

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS

When Bishop, Shard, and Blink emerge from the portal they meet with the Professor and tell him about the Legacy Virus, the FOH, and how history has changed. Beast gets to work on the cure to the Legacy Virus just in case. Then Xavier, Cyclops, Phoenix, Gambit, Rogue, and Shadow Cat travel by the Blackbird to Washington to speak with the U.S. Attorney General. While in Washington Charles meets a young woman by the name of Amelia Vought.

REED CAMPAIGN HEADQUARTERS

The FOH scandal breaks the news and many people are arrested and face Federal charges. "I am afraid sir you are going to have to distance yourself from this…" Reed's campaign manager says. "Any association with the Friends of Humanity will hurt your chances for election as President…"

"What about…the Council?"

"Some are in hiding…others will take the fall and sacrifice themselves…All assets have been frozen…"

"My Campaign funds?"

"Cannot be touched…and all connections of you to the FOH have been destroyed…"

"Good…"

"There is one thing sir…Your true parentage…You should own it…It may even drum up support for you in the Mutant community…"

He sighs, "I have been hiding this for so long…"

"You know who your father associates with…They may use it against you…"

"Right…I will make a statement…" So Reed confronts the truth about his Mutant parentage in an interview with John Rush. He also reveals his true name, Graydon Creed, which he had legally changed. His confession boosts his approval ratings and he wins the Nomination for the Republican Party.

PART 2. THE PRICE OF PEACE

Reed is up in the polls from the first time he announced that he was running until his nomination. The day of the election finally comes and he wins the popular and electoral votes. On January 1st 1990 Graydon Reed is elected President of the United States. As the Inaugural dinner gets started everyone is mind frozen accept the President. "Hello Mister President…My name is Charles Xavier and this is my son X…"

"I know who you are!" He says in anger.

"We are not going to hurt you, but I do have something to show you…" X shows him the future he came from with the Sentinels and the war. Then he shows him the other future with the Legacy Virus. (" ** _We need your help Mister President to stop this coming to pass…Help us educate humans that Mutants are not dangerous at least most…This is the United States of America and if anyone should be a beacon on Mutant Rights it is this country…Help us make a better tomorrow for humans and Mutants…")_**

Reed is floored by what he saw and later he changes his speech and lays out his first one days in office. "My fellow Americans…Both Human and Mutant…Our World is changing, but since its inception the U.S. has been a beacon of hope and tolerance the world over. It has…it is…and will always be…Mutants are a part of the natural order of life. And we as a nation cannot continue on with prejudice against non-humans…So In the first one hundred days of my term in office I intend to draft the Mutant Bill of Rights and work to build centers and schools for mutants to learn how to control their powers and abilities…"

His speech was received with mixed feelings across the board by humans and mutants. And the price for peace was high as human violence against mutants escalated. But the X – Men fight that violence with the backing of the U.S. government. Over time things slowly change as Mutants are allowed to use their abilities to defend themselves and in the work place.

Places of business slowly conform to the new laws and those that seek to exploit Mutants are hunted down. In the second year of his term in office President Reed meets with Major William Stryker. "So team X – Factor where are they Major?"

"They have gone dark sir…Following a lead on the Mutant Sinister…We may have to bring the X – Men in on this…"

"And this Cable…"

"He contacts me sir…Cable is sort of a lose cannon and his file is classified…I can only discuss it with you off the record…" The recording devices are turned off. "Cable is from the future sir…The Year 3029…"

"I thought those Mutants, Bishop, Blink, and Shard were from the year 2055…"

"They are Mr. President…But Cable comes from a more distant future…At any rate he is the reason we were able to put down the Legacy Virus…"

After his meeting with Major Stryker the President makes his first trip abroad where an assassination attempt is made on his life. He is saved by Cable in disguise on the secret service. The President makes it known that he was saved by a Mutant; in the U.S. public opinion on Mutants increases for the better.


	12. Chapter 12

EPILOGUE

CORSAIR

The Universe is an endless sea of stars, galaxies, wonders, and terrors. Some people believe the human race is alone in the universe others do not. A wormhole opens up on the edge of the Terran system and from it emerges a long range Shi'ar space craft. The ship flies through the system passing Pluto's orbit. They fly past Saturn four Shi'ar agents in the ship.

"Who do we report to in this sector?" The Copilot asks.

"Devan Shakari Imperial Agent Code Name Erik the Red…"

"We are approaching Earth…activate cloaking shields…" The ship vanishes from site.

"Cloaking shields activated…"

"Transmit Shi'ar haling frequency…"

"Frequency activated…"

"This is Field Science Officer Captain Renard Sevom on secure channel…Erik the Red please respond…"

"This is Erik the Red…follow my beacon to the following coordinates…"

"Prepare ship for hydro environment…"

The ship enters the atmosphere and then flies towards the Indian ocean and dives in. The smaller ship attaches to a much larger vessel. "Erik the Red at your service…" He is wearing red armor.

"Captain Renard…I only contacted you out of protocol…"

"I sense some hostility…Did I offend you in some way…"

"There have been several temporal warp incursions on this planet…in the last few months…Two were bio in nature…nine have artificial…And you have done nothing…"

"I have been busy…"

"Doing what? Never mind…I need…"

"The Star Jammers are here…On this planet…That is what I have been busy doing…I had to retrieve my ship and hide it here…Corsair is jamming all long range transmissions…"

"Great…"

"If they are jamming you…"

The woman is interrupted, "They allowed you to contact me in hopes of you leading them to me…Now I must move my ship before we are discovered again and attacked…" They fly the ship out of the water and maintain a low altitude. Soon they fly to Australia and land on a mountain.

"The Star Jammers…That complicates things…I have been sent by the Imperial Science council to investigate these temporal incursions…"

"I detected them, but I did not have time to investigate…"

"If these humans have discovered time travel…"

"You will teleport me and my colleagues to the site of the temporal disturbances…"  
It is midnight and Renard appears where the first temporal disturbance was detected. "This is the place a bio-energy signal…Spread out and record everything…"

CORSAIR

He is six feet three inches tall, a native of earth, now Captain of the Star Ship; the Star Jammer. His crew goes by the name Star Jammers. Corsair tracks the Shiar agents; he draws his blasters and starts shooting. Two of the agents go down with burning holes in their chest armor. "Corsair!"

"Base…base we are under attack!" There is a cat like hiss and the man looks up to find the feline humanoid Hepzibah in a flying kick at him. She kicks him in the throat and holds a dagger to his throat.

The other Shiar agent runs up an alley nervously trying to activate his personal transporter. Before he can activate it he is grab by Ch'od, who lifts him over his head and snaps his spine. The male Saurid drops him and joins the others. "Raza four to teleport us back to base…" They are all engulfed in energy and vanish.

They reappear in a two story house in a neighborhood. Corsair interrogates the prisoner then he lets Hepzibah kill him since she was the one who captured him. "Time travel…" Raza says.

"Something happened here in the present to alter the future…"

"Do you think these events on earth will affect other galaxies?" Raza asks.

"Only one way to find out…We steal us a time warp jumper…"

"Or we can steal it from the humans time traveling…"

Corsair smiles, "No…We pay a visit to our old friend the collector…" They teleport to their ship the Star Jammer and leave earth, once in space they open a wormhole to another Galaxy in the universe.


End file.
